Snow!
by xTasteTheRaInBoWx
Summary: Suddenly, a small white flake landed on her hair. "What? Is something on my face?" "No! A snow flake landed on your hair! Look, there's another!" He just gazed at her and watched her dance around. TxG Christmas!


**A one- shot about a Troyella Christmas!! I was asked to write more so I came up with this! Enjoy!!!**

"Troy! Troy!! It's Christmas Eve!!! I'm so excited!" Squealed newly turned 18 year-old Gabriella Montez as she jumped on her best friend's bed on that winter morning. Troy cracked one eye open and glanced at her beautiful self. His heart thumped in his chest upon seeing her.

"Ungh…Gabi…did you have to wake me, I was napping! Besides, how did you even get in? My parents are gone and I always lock the house at night." Troy yawned, opening his eyes fully to see her on her knees at the end of his bed, dressed in red and pink striped pj pants and a white wife beater. A matching scarf and stocking cap were on her head and neck to go along. He half-smiled.

"Troy, really? It's 4 p.m…and your parents gave me a spare key…remember? So now you can get up and eat the breakfast I bought at Sonic." She smirked. He shot up and smiled broadly at the mention of food.

"You had me at breakfast!"

After eating, he took a shower before they decided to go on a walk in the nearby park. It was cold and he let her wear one of his hoodies.

"Hey Gabi, do you remember that one Christmas, when we were little, and you said that all you wanted for Christmas was for it to snow? And so on Christmas morning, I made a snowball out of shredded ice and told you it was snowing?" Troy chuckled as they walked arm-in-arm.

"Yeah, that was really sweet of you to throw it at me in bed." She said sarcastically.

"No problem. But you know it was fun!" He pointed out.

"It was…it never did snow for real though…" She sighed.

"Well, it's pretty cold now, who knows, it might this year, just for you." He grinned.

"I hope so. Hey, why don't we sit over by the pond?" She suggested.

"Let's go." He agreed. They walked over to the bench and sat, watching the water and the geese that swam on it. Suddenly, a small white flake landed on Gabriella's hair. Troy's eyes grew wide.

"What? Is something on my face?" Gabriella asked frantically.

"No! A snowflake just landed on your hair! There's another on your sleeve!!" Troy exclaimed. Gabriella squealed with excitement and stood up as more and more snow began to fall.

"Troy! It's snowing! Isn't it beautiful!" She squealed as he watched her dance in the gentle flurry.

"It sure is." He smiled, gazing at her. As he drifted off into thought, something cold stung his neck.

"That was payback for your homemade one!" Gabriella laughed, beginning to make another snow ball.

"Oh so that's how it is huh?" He smirked getting up and running after her. She chucked the snowball at him and hit his chest. Troy soon caught up and spun her around from behind. As he was doing so, he lost his balance and they fell to the ground. Luckily, he broke her fall. For a moment, they sat there lauging like idiots, when he noticed how red the snow had made her hands.

"Forget gloves?" He asked.

"Yeah, my hands are like, numb." She said blowing on them. He scooted over so he sat behind her and could reach her hands.

"Here. Let me help you." He offered, taking her hands and smiling nervously at her. Troy held her cold, stiff hands with his own warm ones. He gently rubbed them and brought them to his lips, blowing hot air onto each of her fingers and he kissed her knuckles. Then he moved in front of her and helped her stand.

"They're a little warmer." She smiled.

"Just a sec." He replied, grabbing her hands. What he did next might as well have killed her. He brought her hands up under his shirt to rest on his hot abdomen, then he pulled her close to him.

"Troy, what are you doing?" She asked nervously. _Not that there's anything wrong with that, _she thought.

"I gotta keep you warm, I promised your mom that one time that I would never ever let you get sick, so I'm just keeping my promise." Troy explained, gazing down at her. She looked back at him and blushed. They moved in closer and closer, when Gabriella's nerves got the most of her.

"Uhh, it's getting dark…we should head home." She said softly, dropping her hands.

"Yeah, you're right, let's go Gabi." Troy replied, feeling shot down on the inside.

The duo walked the short distance back to his vacant house and decided to watch The Polar Express by the cozy fire he had made in the fireplace and drink some hot cocoa. Troy got an idea during the movie that inspired him.

"Hey, I'm just gonna go grab something out of my room." He said, going down the hall to his room and grabbing the piece of misletoe that was on one of the gifts he'd gotten from his friends and he pinned it above the door.

"What did you get?" She asked.

"I couldn't find it…but I sure wish I could." Troy said as a way to persuade her towards the bedroom.

"Well, I can help if you want." She smiled warmly, following him back to the room and stopping by him in the doorway.

"Why did you stop?" She asked, confused. Troy turned and looked her in the eye, placing his hands on her waist.

"Gabi, I need you to understand that you are way to gorgeous to be just my bestfriend, I need you to know that whatever happens, I'll always be there for you, because…well..because I love you." He confessed.

"Troy…I..I love you too." She managed to say.

"Just look up." He grinned. Her brown orbs traveled up and saw the misletoe. She giggled and smiled before kissing him softly. They made out for a long while before parting for air.

"You know, your abs felt pretty good earlier." She smirked.

"I'm glad they meet your standards." He shot back, pulling her close and littering her lips with several soft kisses as they backed towards his bed.

"They exeed my standards, but I'm curious about the rest." She said in a husky tone, her eyes darkening and her teeth nibbling on her plump lower lip. Troy sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her onto his lap.

"As you wish, beautiful." He smiled, laying on his back, taking her with him. Their tongues battled and clothes came off left and right. Soon enough, they were left in their underwear, him in Hanes boxers and her in a Victoria's Secret ensemble that was black with red lace. She layed on top of him as they kissed some more. Slowly, his hand snaked up her warm back to the clasp of her bra. Effortlessly tossing it aside, he pulled back to get a good look at the most he'd ever seen of her. She blushed and looked down shyly. He sat up again with her on his lap.

"Don't be shy baby, you're a work of art." Troy husked against the skin of her neck. She let a moan slip and she gripped his shoulders as their hips unwillingly grinded together, as if it were meant to be. Troy eased her onto her back as he began a tortuous trail of kisses down her tight body, leaving his final kiss just above her pantie line.

"Take them off." She asked of him. Nodding softly, he hooked his fingers in the lace material and dragged them down her long legs.

Pulling him back to her face, she kissed him and reached for his boxers. Troy got her message and took the liberty of kicking them off. Now they lay, making out passionately on Troy's bed, their need for eachother becoming stronger and stronger.

"Do you have…you know, protection?" She asked nervously. Without a word, he reached into his nightstand and grabbed a condom. Ripping off the wrapper, he rolled it onto his erection before positioning himself at her entrance.

"I love you Gabi."

"I love you too, Troy."

He pushed into her, with slow, mind-blowing thrusts. She screamed with nearly every movement, but she couldn't help it, he just made her feel so comfortable and pleasured. They moved together like the pieces of a puzzle, and no space was left between them for their moans of pleasure to escape.

"Baby, I'm gonna….ohhhh…" She moaned, reaching her peak, sending him over the edge as well. He collapsed next to her and pulled her close.

"Tomorrow's Christmas Brie, get some sleep." He whispered into her hair.

"Night, Troy."

"Goodnight."

Come the next morning, Troy awoke first and hurried out to the livingroom to get her present ready. He set the bag under the tree and the smaller box next to it, just before starting breakfeast. Which would be chocolate chipped pancakes and hot cocoa.

"Mmm, smells good in here!" Gabriella grinned as she entered the kitchen in one of his shirts.

"Merry Christmas baby." Troy grinned, greeting her with a lingering kiss.

"Merry Christmas…Did Santa come?" She teased.

"Well I don't know, why don't you go see, hun?" He joked, following her with their food into the kitchen.

She quickly spotted the two items under the tree and went to pick them up.

"For Gabriella, from 'Santa'" she read, smiling quickly over at him. She opened the gift and pulled out a beautiful, hand-made scarf, a jacket and a shirt.

"I love it! Thank you Santa! I love you Santa." She giggled, kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you too, Mrs. Clause. No problemo, now, next gift, from all of us." Chelsea

She grabbed it and slowly unrapped it, revealing a picture scrapbook of them and their friends and all the good times they shared.

"Aww, I love it! Thanks again!"

"Don't mention it, but what I will mention is how hungry I am. Let's eat."


End file.
